My Job At Freddy Fazbears Pizza Night Shift
by minecraftlover5575
Summary: I got a job at freddy fazbears pizza!Only its not what I expected
1. My new job!

Hello!Me and my friend Mike got the night shift at Freddy's the inter view we got ready and left to Freddy fazbears pizza.


	2. Meet the Gang

When we got to Freddy's the clock struck 12."Well here we go."I the phone rang.(after the phone call)Finally! I said.I checked the cameras and saw that Bonnie was gone."Oh boy." I said."What is it?"Asked Mike."The bunny is gone"I said."Oh no"Mike the power went was in the doorway playing the Toreador March."I am too young to die" Mike said." I am even younger! I said. Then Freddy said "Why would I kill you?"He said."Aren't you going to stuff me into a suit"I asked."No."Don't listen to Phone just lies."Would you like to meet the others?He asked."Sure I we got out Freddy introduced me to Bonnie Chicago and 6am hit."See you tomorrow night."I said. Bye! Said Foxy.


	3. A Golden Secret

The next night I went to the office.I checked the cameras for Mike because he was I saw the poster in the west change to a close up of a yellow Freddy."What?"I said.I then pit down the monitor and saw the yellow bear right in front of me."Aaaaaaahhhhgggg!"Please don't kill me! Now why would I do that? The suit names Golden Freddy."My name is Gabe."I 's go.I said."Ok" Said Golden freddy .Then we went to the dining area."Hey everyone!" I Gabe said Bonnie. I found a Golden Freddy. Really?. Yes G Golden watching some TV I went back to my office to take did I know I was being watched." _I will go supriise him."_ It said.


	4. A Puppets Strings

-_?POV.

"I'll go surprise him. Isaid. I walked in their and stared at the woke up and screamed."AAAAAHHHHHHHH!PLEASE SOME ONE HELP! "Don't worry I am not here to kill you."Oh sorry."He said."My name is Gabe. What's yours."My name is Marionette."What is it Gabe we heard you and-A voice said "Is that you?" The thing was tall with rips an eye patch and a hook."Yes its me Foxy."I said"Puppet. He said." I should tell freddy and the others!" Foxy said."OK."I then ran later he comes Chica Bonnie Golden Freddy look it's the puppet!"Said Foxy."You."The 3 of them its me I strange.I sense another being well we will see it tommarow night It's a almost six o clock. "Bye everyone!" bonnie Chica went to the show went to Pirates went to the basement and I went to the backstage room."I hope I can come out soon"Someone said.


	5. Pre-Recorded Message: Authors Note

**Hello everyone!Its me minecraftlover5575 and I am here today to tell you that I will try to upload more every day. And sorry for the typos in chapter 3 it was I found a TV.I have been having a tough time and *something bangs on door*Oh s#$%!Toreador march played and moaning starts I may not be here much longer?Oh boy.F$%K You! Animatronic screech and up.**


	6. The Worlds Shortest Chapter Ever

**At Freddy Fazbears Pizza.**

I wish I could go preform again with my friend."But I can' friend is gone and I have been decommissioned."

"Mabey I could help." a voice said.I turned my head.I saw Puppet."Hi Puppet"I said."I know where your friend is."he said."You do?! I said."Yes." He said."Where?" I a safe puppet

 **In the safe room**

 **I miss Golden Freddy.I miss Freadbears Family Diner.I miss somehow I have the feeling I will see him soon.**


	7. The safe Room

**Hello Everyone I am back and also I am a ghost so yeah.(Gets sucked into something.)HELP!*Everything goes black***

 **Chapter 7 The Safe Room**

(My P.O.V)

I went back to Freddy Fazbears and Greeted Freddy Foxy Bonnie Chica and Golden Freddy.I went to the office and saw the Puppet floating in there."Hi Puppet."Why are you in here?" _"I need to talk to you about something."_ "OK Puppet.""What is it?" _"Well remember Fredbears Family Diner?"_ "Yeah." I said. _Well the reason they fired you is because of a murder."A child child was Springtrap was locked away in a safe room in the West ?_ "OK.I me and Puppet went down the west hall and stopped at a bunch of I saw it.A drawing of spring trap."Spring trap?"I saidThen Golden Freddy said." **If you touch the drawing of Springtrap then you can open it.** I touched it and it opened.I saw Springtrap sitting on the floor slumped .I said "Is he alive. **I don't know Gabe?** Said Golden Freddy. _He is alive but barely._ Said we carried him out got him washed up and fixed him and set him ,Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy came over and saw Springtrap."Is that Springtrap? Said Bonnie."Yes it is.I animatronics barely knew springtrap.I flipped his eyes started to light up

 **Note by Foxy**

 **Hello everyone and since minecraftlover5575 is dead I can take over the story and so-"FOXY!"Uh oh.A jet black rabbit fame out of the back room."Hey there MinecratLover."YOU TURNED ME INTO SHADOW BONNIE!THIS SUCKS BUT ITS KIND OF COOL BUT STILL!"Well at least Jayce isn't dead"Oh 's Jayce. Said Minutes Later. Jayce is now Shadow well.**


	8. Springtrap

**Hello everyone!I am this chapter.**

 **Chapter 8 Springtrap**

 **Springtraps POV**

I was shut down so I didn't know about what was happening.I felt someone flip my switch and I turned on." **Uhg.""Where am I"?** ** _"Your at Freddy Fazbears a voice._** **What? I said."Is that you Marionette?** _"Yes it's me."_ **How long was I sealed?"I asked"Hi every-SPRINGTRAP!Is that you!?Someone said."Is that you Golden Freddy?"I it is".** Said Golden Freddy"Springtrap do you remember me?"Someone said.I looked up and saw eyes widened.

- **FLASHBACK TIME!-**

 _ **One night I woke up and saw the new guard."Hey Fredbear wake up."I yellow bear woke up and said "Yes Spring.""The new guard is here do you want to go say hi?""Sure." Said Fredbear. We then walked over to a music box.I lightly tapped on it."Hello Marion? I said."FOR THE LAST TIME DON'T CALL ME MARION!"!Says Puppet."OK .""Anyways what is it Spring?""Do you want to say hi to the guard?""Sure."Said then we walked down to the guards office."Hello"I said."Hi".Said the night guard"My name is Spring."Hello Spring."Said the guard."My names Gabe."Gabe said."Want to meet the others?"I said."Sure."Said we did introductions then the place closes down and I get locked away.**_

 _ **-END OF FLASHBACK!-**_

 _ **"**_ **Gabe is that you?"** "Yes me."

 **Well that's the end of this I will make a sequal and one for FNAF 3 and 4 and a series of when the guard isn't there and a dare story.I may start the dare series soon so keep an eye out!**


End file.
